


hummingbirds in summer

by USHIWAKATOSHI (filteryoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Clumsy Hinata Shouyou, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Flower Shop Worker Hinata, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guns, Hinata Shouyou is Good at Feelings, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia Shiratorizawa, Might fuck around and make an actual book, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, OOC characters, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Slow To Update, Two Shot, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, Ushijima is Nice to Hinata Only, Yakuza Boss Ushijima, one shot in two parts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filteryoon/pseuds/USHIWAKATOSHI
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi had long since accepted the fact that he would never see a hummingbird. For starters, hummingbirds were not found in Japan. Even if they were, the small erratic birds stayed in the North in the summer and fall when Ushijima was busiest which was terrible bad luck taking into consideration the fact that the man was situated in the far northern parts of his country. The tiny workers then headed southwards throughout winter and were preoccupied with mating in the spring.Ushijima understood all this before the age of six, his father had explained as gently as possible and he understood. He believed it and he knew it for a fact that unless he was at a hummingbird available place at the right time -which he would never be- he would never see one.The only thing he failed to understand now was how he’d found this one lone hummingbird in summer of Northern Japan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	hummingbirds in summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up that the characters will be ooc! if that makes you uncomfortable or unhappy you don't have to read it! comments are very appreciated!

“Tendou have you gotten the flowers?” Ushijima asked, getting up from the desk he was sitting on, fixing up his suit and throwing the gun he was holding down onto the table.

“Flowers?” the yakuza answered, bending over backwards to face his boss, the dead body he was handling weighing heavy on his slender arms. “Did you send me to get flowers Wakatosh?”

The younger’s eyebrow twitched at the nickname but he didn't say a word, letting out a slight sigh as he put on his signet rings. “Today is her grave visit.”

Tendou’s pierced eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened “Oh fuck!” he exclaimed, dropping the body he was wrapping and earning a grimace from the other members of the group around him as the head of the body knocked against the floor and split open. “Is that today? Is it April already?”

“It's been April for about twenty-one days, Tendou-san,” Shirabu said as he bent down to move the half-wrapped body from the blood that was pooling out from its now broken head.

Tendou turned to him, completely slack-jawed. “Twenty-one?” 

“I will go get them myself,” Ushijima stated with another sigh, walking past the bald man in a few long strides. “Ensure you clean this up.”

“Yes boss,” the men called as he walked by, four bodyguards flanking his sides as he made their way out onto the hall.

“Kill anyone you have to,” he continued, turning back to address them. “Make sure you get all necessary documents as well as their leader to headquarters before I'm ready for them.”

“Yes boss,” they echoed again, watching his frame disappear out the door completely.

“Wait, Wakatosh,” Tendou called out, running after the man with his bloody gloves. The taller kept moving, seemingly unfazed but Tendou knew he was paying attention. 

“What is it, Tendou?” he asked gruffly, checking his watch briefly before sliding his hands back into his pocket.

“You were my ride here,” the bald man wailed. “If you leave how will I get back?”

“You have work to do, Tendou,” Ushijima deadpanned. “You can sort that out for yourself when you’re finished.” 

The pierced man let out a sound of frustration and stopped walking, his face pinched together in a pout. “This is so unfair of you.”

“I would not be going if you had gotten the flowers as I instructed.” His voice was flat as per usual, he failed to see how the situation was unfair.

“This is not how friends behave in case you weren’t aware!” Tendou’s voice bounced off the walls as he yelled from upstairs. 

Ushijima reached the bottom of the stairs, his face blank and expressionless. He was so stoic it was sincerely frightening- even his bodyguards were not nearly as flat-faced as he was and Tendou wondered what mysterious tragedy might occur if the man somehow managed to put on a smile. He’d seen him angry a few times but a smile? Never. Not even a smirk!

He sighed, watching the taller man walk out the door and resting his chin on his hands as he slouched low against the staircase railing. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” he mumbled lightly to himself, clicking his tongue gently and chuckling. “What a weird, weird guy”

“Tendou-san,“ one of the other members called from the room. 

“Coming coming” he sang lightly as he skipped to the room, whistling a tune he wasn't sure he knew.

——

“What is the closest flower shop from here?” Ushijima asked, getting into the backseat of his car

“Sorry?” The driver stuttered out. “Come again Ushijima-sama?”

“I asked where the closest flower shop was, Goshiki,” the man gruffed. “I do not enjoy repeating myself”

“O-of course Ushijima-sama.” the man stuttered out timidly. “It won't happen again.”

“So where is it?” Ushijima asked, meeting the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror

“What?” the driver squeaked, grip on the wheel deadly and tight. Ushijima was not easily irritated but he was not a fan of hesitation, absent-mindedness, and timidity. He had put men in hospitals and graves for less. “Oh, of course. The flower shop, sorry”

He was glad the man had righted himself- he was not looking to have another driver already.

“I'm not familiar with this area but I think I saw a nice little flower shop by a conbini on the way there,” the ravenette said, closing his eyes to recollect his movements.

“Let's go there,” Ushijima said. “Then we go to Sendai Cemetery.”

“Yes, Ushijima-sama.”

They drove in silence through the slightly unfamiliar roads, Ushijima had barely even noticed them on his way to the small gumi he'd just gotten back from. It was rare, members of his gumi had been planning to start another by stealing information and materials from him, which is why Ushijima insisted on going to see them himself when Tendou told him he’d take care of it. He had to see who dared go against him; he had to know their name, their face, everything about them. No opponent was too small of an opponent- he'd face them with everything he had, that is why his gumi, Shiratorizawa-gumi, was the most feared one in the whole Northern Japan and growing. 

He was assured it was gonna stay that way long after his death because he knew that his men would continue to beat fear into the hearts of the worthless-

“Ushijima-sama.” Goshiki was calling for him from the driver’s seat, glancing into the rearview mirror carefully as though he was afraid to misstep. “Is there a problem?”

The older stared down at his fist, knuckles white from how hard he had been clenching them; he could feel the tight furrows of his eyebrow and the vice-like clench of his jaw. He had gotten angry.

“There is no problem Goshiki, drive.”

“O-okay,” the man said, letting out a small breath, “We are already here, Ushijima-sama.”

“I will be out in a minute,” he said, taking in a deep breath and reaching for his wallet.

“I could go get them for you,” the driver insisted, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for his wallet. In all honesty, he was only concerned for the person working in the flower shop. Even from the front seat, Goshiki felt like peeing himself as he felt the threatening aura from the man, any cashier that had to witness that may pass out… it didn't help that his boss was huge as fuck and never smiled.

“Stay in the car, Goshiki,” the man said, opening the door. The weather was warm outside but Goshiki shivered when his voice reached his ears. “I will be out in a minute, do not bother.”

The younger watched quietly as the older man walked to the flower shop, the power in his stride immaculate. Ushijima turned to the bodyguards who had come out to follow him, probably sending them back to the car with words similar to the ones he’d told Goshiki.

“How does one even have so much raw power ooze out of them naturally?” the man murmured to himself, running his hands through his hair. “He’s like a living breathing chariot of fire, fucking hell this job is terrifying.”

——

Hinata watched his sister run into the back room, huffing loudly with her eyes blown wide and frantic.

“Natsu what’s wr-” he started, getting cut off almost immediately.

“There’s a fucking yakuza at the door of the shop,” she rushed out, inching closer to him.

“Yakuz- what? Natsu there are no yakuza in Kami,” the boy told his younger sister, sending her a droll stare and rolling his eyes. “Did he tell you ‘oh hey little girl I’m a yakuza?’”

“Well no, obviously not but-”

“Does he have any yakuza tattoos, scars, anything?” Hinata asked, barely listening to her senseless babbling while wrapping his bouquet tightly. “Maybe a huge burn that screams ‘I survived arson but I am also the arsonist’?”

“No, erm well… he’s actually in a suit,” she said, feeling her ears burn red.

“Then what makes you think he’s not a businessman?” Hinata asked, giving his sister one of his ‘do better’ looks, “because he sounds perfectly normal to me. I mean, a guy in a suit at a flower shop doesn’t exactly scream gangster-core.”

“Whatever he is, he’s scary,” the younger girl proclaimed to her brother, falling dramatically by his side, “and I don't want to attend to him so please do it, Shouyou.”

“Natsu-”

“Shouyou please,” she begged, wrapping her hands around him tightly and shaking, “please please please please.”

“Hinata Natsu,” he started earning a long and loud “please” from the younger girl.

“Fine, fine, fine,” he conceded, holding her hands to get her to stop shaking him, “wrap this bouquet, I'll be back with his order.”

He handed her the half-wrapped bouquet and got up, taking off the red rubber gloves and dropping them on the shelf.

“Yakuza my ass,” he murmured as he made to walk out, “just say you want to slack off.”

“Thank you onii-chan,” the younger girl called out, batting her eyelashes up at him.

“I'll be back soon so don’t even dream of getting comfortable,” he scolded, rolling his eyes when she replied with a, “love you too, Shouyou.”

“Welcome to the Hinata’s flower shop, how can I help-” Hinata froze as soon as his eyes met with the huge man in the suit, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Hello.” the man answered, disregarding the pause in the shorter’s sentence. “I have been here a little while. a lady saw me but rushed into the back so I assumed she had something else to do.”

“Ah sorry about that,” he said, feeling his throat go dry as he inched closer- there was just something so intimidating about the guy. “She had something really important to finish up so.. uh- I'll be taking over for her.”

“That is fine..” the taller man trailed off as if waiting for something. Hinata figured it was his name.

“Oh um Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou and that's my sister Natsu,” he said, blinking rapidly. “It's a family business.”

“Wonderful,” the man said, earning a slight smile from the other, “I would like to get a big bouquet of your most beautiful flowers.”

“Emphasis on the big?” the redhead asked with a giggle, receiving a nod from the other, “what kind of bouquet?”

“Pardon?”

“What would you like in the bouquet?” Hinata explained. “I can't just give you a big bouquet of air or random beautiful flowers ah- eh, I apologize, I did not ask for your name.”

“Here,” the man said, pulling out his business card from his pocket and handing it to the shorter.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, club owner,” Hinata mumbled to himself as he scanned the business card, “ah- Wakatoshi-san! your name, it sounds like it's yours.”

“Well I would hope so,” he said, tone flat. “It is my name, Hinata Shouyou.”

“Yes, of course, I know that,” the younger said with a giggle. “It's just that people often have names that do not suit them, I could not imagine you as a Tobio or a Tooru. I think Wakatoshi sounds good for you, pardon my informality”

“I see,” the man said, “well, you do look like a Shouyou.”

“I do?” the lithe man enquired, receiving a nod from the other. “I'm glad you think so, Wakatoshi-san.”

Ushijima’s stare was intense- he could not recall the last time he heard his name from someone who wasn’t Tendou. It was an odd feeling and he was not sure whether he was enjoying it or not.

Hinata coughed slightly, feeling the man’s strong gaze on him, and maybe he was not a fan of familiarity.

“So what kind of bouquet are you hoping for Ushijima-san?” he asked, slipping in the name change carefully, the older man not showing any reaction. “Is it for a wedding? A birthday? Maybe an anniversary with your significant other?”

“It is for a grave visit,” the other said, drawing a gasp out of the redhead as he slapped his palms over his mouth. He had only called out good occasions, completely forgetting that some people could be grieving. 

“I am so sorry for the assumptions, Ushijima-san,” he said quietly, “I am also sorry for your loss, were you close?”

The redhead was already regretting his question when the man did not answer for a moment, his eyebrows pulled tight as if in thought.

“She was a good partner,” the man said solemnly, earning a squeak from Hinata as he took a few steps back. This man was a widower and he had provided no comfort whatsoever, rather here he was jumping around and squealing like a mouse on the run- he needed a do-over.

“I am so sorry Ushijima-san,” he tried again, voice heavy with consolation. 

“It is okay, Hinata Shouyou,” the man said, blinking a few times as he tried to understand why the smaller man was apologising so profusely when he had not been the one to kill her or even cause her death. “Her death was not in any way your fault. It came as a shock to all of us- she was a wild spirit but a good friend.”

Friend? Friend not significant other? His mistake. “May she rest in peace.”

“Of course,” Ushijima checked his watch again, he was getting late, “so..?”

“Huh?” the yakuza could see the gears in the other man's head-turning slowly- was the girl truly not available to work? That seemed like his fastest option right now. “Oh, your flowers.” Much better.

“Yes, my flowers.”

“You haven't even given me any description yet, Ushijima-san,” Hinata huffed as he folded his arms. “How did she dress? What was her favourite flower? Her favourite time of the year? What is a flower that reminds you of her?”

“I do not think I know the answer to any one of those questions.”

“Huh?” Hinata dragged out, making a face. “How do you not know any answer Ushijima-san? She was your friend, right?”

“I would like to think so” he hummed quietly, pulling out his phone and checking God knows what. Hinata sighed as he slumped down on the counter- this man was not working with him at all. Hinata wanted to help him grieve, but he needs to let Hinata help him.

“Can you not just put together your best flowers for me?” Ushijima requested, pocketing the phone again. He was in a hurry it seemed.

“I could,” Hinata started, mumbling quietly to himself as he blushed and looked away, pretending to pick under his nails, “but my colour co-ordination is always off. I can't make you a pretty bouquet off the top of my head.”

“Then why are you a florist, Hinata Shouyou?” the man asked, tone lacklustre but free of malice. “Should you not go for a job you are better suited for?”

The redhead flinched and flushed red at the blunt words. “I'm here because it's a family business and I love flowers and I love the flowering business,” he said lightly before panicking, “and it's not like I'm not good at making bouquets, I'm just not good at coming up with combinations myself. If you give me flowers I will wrap them up very pretty for you.”

“I do not have any flowers in mind.”

“Ushijima-san,” the man whined loudly, “Please work with me here.”

The older paused before nodding. “Okay, I will try. How can I help you?”

“Do you at least know her birthday?” Hinata bemoaned, burying his hands in his hair and staring at the other.

“21st of April,” he said, his deep voice cutting through the room and making the place heavy “if I'm getting today’s day right, her birthday is on the 21st day of April.”

Hinata felt a harsh tug on his heart. “She was buried on her birthday?”

“She died the same day too,” Ushijima said and Hinata failed to see how he was so calm after flipping the switch of the room from lighthearted to utterly depressing, “in the morning. She didn't have much of a family so we buried her in the evening.”

The shorter was at a loss for words, his mouth and throat going dry as he racked his brain for what to say, how did the sad story get sadder? What should he say? ‘Think Shouyou think.’

“Do not bother yourself with condolences.” It was getting late and the older was getting tired. “I have to head out now so I would appreciate the flowers any time soon.”

“Of course,” he croaked out harshly, pulling out his notebook and writing down the flowers, sketching a nice bouquet, “I’ll mix her birth flowers and zodiac flowers for you”

“That would be good, Hi-”

“You can just call me Shouyou, Ushijima-san,” Hinata said as he looked up from the sketch, flashing a slight smile. “Just Shouyou is fine with me”

“Okay Shouyou, I will wait for the flowers,” he said. “Do a good job.”

“I will do my best,” he said, taking a deep breath to regain his composure and flashing a big smile to tip the mood positively. “One daisy, sweet pea, rose and poppy bouquet coming up.”

“It will be big,” he said when he noticed the other about to say something. “I didn’t forget.”

“I didn’t doubt you for a second, Shouyou,” the tall yakuza said, a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

“I know you are lying,” the other said, getting out from behind the counter with a pail and a pair of plant scissors, “but I will give you the benefit of the doubt.”

The older was quiet but Hinata believed that if he strained his ears he would have heard a light laugh.

“Thank you Shouyou,” the man said, eyes following the shorter everywhere like they were glued to him.

“You are very much welcome, Ushijima-san,” he said lightly, snipping off the flowers he needed, careful not to hurt the others because he could be clumsy at times. 

“It was nice to see you smile.” The words came out of his mouth before he even noticed, eyes blowing wide with realization as he jumped and spun around to face the other man. Everything was happening so fast and next thing he knew he was slipping on water, his bucket was falling from his hands and he was headed for the ground at 100km/s. God, please send the floods now.

A strong pair of hands wrapped around his body to steady him and his bucket with a, “be more careful, Shouyou.”

His grip on the other man's suit was deathly as he clung to him for dear life, face buried in his chest. 

“Are you okay, Shouyou?” Hinata wondered how he got into this position- why was life always unfair to him? What did he do that was so evil in his past life? Why is he experiencing this?

“Shouyou?” the older man’s voice was questioning, snapping said Shouyou out of his self-destructive reverie. He suddenly remembered his claw-like grip on the other man’s suit, letting go almost immediately as if burnt by something.

“I’m fine, thank you Ushijima-san,” he said, turning away to hide his bright red face. Of course, he's embarrassed himself in front of a hot guy, he was Hinata Shouyou after all. “I'm sorry, I probably wrinkled your suit.”

“That’s okay Shouyou,” he said. “Be more careful, there are drops of water around.”

“I know that now, Ushijima-san,” he mumbled with a pout, bending down to pick up his scissors.

“How did you notice my smile but not the water drops?” he asked and if Hinata didn't know any better, he’d say there was a hint of amusement in his tone. “I wasn't even aware of it myself..”

“Please do not mock me, Wakatoshi-san,” he said, covering his face with his palm, getting little flecks of dirt on his face. It didn’t take him long before he realized the over-familiar name he had called out, when will his suffering end? “I'm sorry-”

“That’s okay,” Ushijima said, “I think we are already on a first-name basis, don’t you Shouyou?”

The sound of his name from the man’s mouth was like warm dripping honey- he was losing it.

“Ah of course, of course, Wakatoshi-san.” He stopped for a while, savouring the feel of the name on his tongue. It felt like a name full of power. He smiled to himself, going back to snip his flowers. “Silly of me to forget.”

Hinata excused himself to the back room once he was done collecting the flowers, ignoring his sister's cries of, “I thought you'd been taken Shou-chan.” and “I was scared!”

“How was he?” his sister asked, coming behind him and looking over his shoulder at the bouquet he was making.

“Dreamy” he replied, sighing loudly as he clutched the flowers to his chest.

“Dreamy?” she yelled, turning around him to see his face properly. “Did you just call Mr. ‘scary and looks like he’s about to kill anyone who speaks to him’ dreamy? Shouyou, what is your definition of dreamy?”

The older one turned around with wide eyes. “Can you shut it?” he hissed, slapping a hand over her lips. “He will hear you.”

“He literally can’t hear us, we are in the backroom,” she said, tearing his hand off her face and rolling her eyes but whispering nonetheless, “and what happened in the what, thirty minutes? that you were out there? I wrapped every bouquet you had waiting and you were out there getting married.”

“Getting married” he snorted loudly, plopping down on a chair with his bucket of flowers in front of him. “I wish!.”

“Then what was going on?” she whispered, watching him arrange the flowers carefully in a nice pattern, he had always had a good eye for this kind of thing.

“Oh nothing,” he sighed, adjusting his grip on the large pile of flowers and turning it around to examine it. “Just the regular me making a complete fool of myself.”

“Don’t tell me you fell, Shouyou,” she said, gasping with her eyes blown wide and watching her brother’s face burn red as he wrapped the wrapping paper around the flowers

“Bucket of flowers et al,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. “You know, the Hinata Shouyou way.”

“Don’t tell me you also said something embarrassing? no fucking way,” she said, grimacing as he nodded his head with a “Yes fucking way.”

“But get this,” he said, his face immediately lighting up with a smile. “he caught me before I could fall, and we just stayed there with my face in his chest and his hands on my waist for like… 45 seconds and he let me call him by his first name”

“Oh em gee!” the younger squealed quietly, her hair bouncing as she shook from side to side and clapped her hands excitedly. “You totally just had a cinderella moment” 

“I know,” he said, getting up from the bench and dusting himself off. The big bouquet being cradled gently in one hand. “That’s exactly why I described him as dreamy, the whole thing felt like a dream; like a simulation.”

“He looks rich,” the younger said, humming to herself and clinging to her brother. “Mum and dad are gonna love him”

“Shut up,” he said, trying to pull his arm from her grip. “He’s a customer, stop being unprofessional.”

“Says Mr. ’he’s so dreamy I want to suck his face off’” his sister mocked, “You were just going off about how attractive he is, get over yourself.”

“I said he was dreamy because he is. He is also very attractive, no point in me lying.” the older said, giving her the stink eye “There is a huge difference between me acknowledging that he is attractive and you trying to plan a wedding.”

“To you,” she insisted, “There’s a huge difference to you. To me, it's all potato potahto.”

“I-” he started, waving his hands in front of his face dismissively. “you know what? I don’t care. I’m going to give him his flowers now.”

“I’m coming with,” she sang by his ear.

“Whatever,” he said, “Just don’t make a scene.”

“I would never do something like that, dear brother.” she teased, giggling behind him.

“I’m being dead serious, Natsu,” he warned, turning to look at her. “If you say anything to embarrass me I’m not forgiving you.”

“Chill out bro,” she said, the older passing her a droll stare. “I swear I won’t do anything, scout’s honour.”

“You were never a scout” he deadpanned, giving her a flat stare.

“Yeah but you were,” she said, pushing him to the door “I’m swearing on your honour now let us go.”

The two walked out the door, a deep “Welcome back, Shouyou.” reverberating through the room.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Wakatoshi-san,” Hinata said brightly, willing his face not to burn up as he got closer and handed him the bouquet.

“Its fine, Shouyou,” he said, collecting the flowers gently. “I want to believe it takes a while to create something as wonderful as this.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he said, “I tried my best and just really hoped it would come out to your liking.”

“It did, thank you Shouyou.”

“It’s fine Wakatoshi-san,” he said, shifting to the cash register and ringing up the order “That would be 5220 Yen.”

The man gently put the flowers to the side and brought out his overtly bulging wallet from his coat pocket, making Natsu whistle slightly and receive a light kick from her brother.

“Do you have change for 6000?” The man asked, stretching out the bills to him.

“Yes, of course,” the redhead said, collecting the bills and placing them in the register. “but we keep coins in another register below so please give me a moment to get it”

“Alright Shouyou,” the man said, watching as the shorter quickly bent below the counter 

“You must be Hinata Natsu” Hinata heard the older man conclude from under the counter “I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi”

“Nice to meet you, Ushijima-kun,” she said a bit too erratically. “sorry about er- um running off earlier, I had… stuff to do.”

“It’s alright,” he said, “Shouyou explained that you had something important doing.”

“Yes, definitely,” she said, laughing quietly “it’s not like I thought you were a yakuza or anything”

The room suddenly fell quiet, everyone freezing until Ushijima chuckled lightly “what a vivid imagination” he said, “it must be a family trait.”

“That is actually something that runs in the family,” she said, giggling lightly. “But Shouyou probably has the most vivid imagination of all of us. His mind flies places from the slightest things” the older flinched, glaring at his sister’s feet. Once she started talking about him there was no telling what she would say, he needed to get this change and get up there fast; if he could only find this fucking 500 yen coin.

“Is that so?” Ushijima asked gruffly, he had the same mocking tone as before and Hinata had to stop himself from sighing.

“Yeah,” Natsu said enthusiastically. “I remember when he was in high school he used to- ow, fuck!”

Her narration was cut off by her brother bringing the coin jar down on her foot, hard. She looked under the table to swear at him and he gave her a look that said she deserved it.

“Shouyou seems to be having a hard time finding the change,” the girl said, cradling her sore foot under the table. “But you’re rich right, Ushijima-kun,” Shouyou was gonna kill her. “I don’t think you’d mind leaving the change as like, a tip or something.”

Shouyou tried to rush out from under the desk, already ready to tell the tall man not to bother with any tip and scold his sister. Now, if you knew Hinata Shouyou, you’d know his life was never that simple. Something was bound to go wrong, that was his curse, that has been his curse.

He heard it first, the loud thud before the sharp pain hit the back of his head. He had never craved death more than now.

It was silent before a panicked “Shou-chan, are you okay?” made its way to his ears.

He rubbed the back of his head before gritting out, “I’m fine,” and was that blood on his hand? “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Keep the change, Shouyou,” Ushijima said, voice tinged with concern. “And try to see a doctor to make sure you are not concussed.”

“I’ll do just that,” Shouyou said from under the table, his face burning up and the back of his head still bleeding. “Come again soon, Wakatoshi-San.”

“I will, Shouyou,” the man said, turning around and walking out the shop.

The two siblings stayed in silence, the older coming up slowly from under the table once he heard the bell atop the door jingle- signifying Ushijima just went out.

“Natsu-“ he started slowly before she cut him off.

“This is all you,” she hurriedly countered, lifting her hands in defence “You… youd it up.”

“Natsu,” he called again, the younger replying “yes” meekly. “Get me the first aid kit.”

“Okay.” She squeaked, scurrying off to the backroom as her brother sighed again. Why him?

——

Shouyou would have preferred not to run into the man who’d witnessed him almost bash his head open so soon but as fate would have it, he didn’t have much of a choice. Not to mention the man was catching him in another embarrassing position.

The shorter was in Sendai to pick up the flower seeds from their usual retailer and ended up getting into a bit of a pinch with the said retailer. After he and the older man had haggled their price and come to an agreement, Shouyou paid him and the old man carried the money to the register to deposit it. From there he made his way to the backroom to bring the seeds. Where was the problem? The old man was back with the seeds and asking Shouyou for the money -which he had already paid- and causing a huge scene.

Now, Shouyou was hardly ever one to argue with elders. He wasn’t the confrontational type either but he had insisted because his mum had given him three months worth of seeds to buy them now and he wasn’t going to spend all that money and not come back with anything.

“I’m telling you that I literally just paid you!” Shouyou yelled, groaning loudly and burying his face in his palms. Why was this happening to him? He was literally on the road to crying.

“And I’m telling you that you ain’t paid me shit,” the old man yelled back, there were so many people watching and shit, Shouyou might just cry. “I’d know if you gave me that much money, twerp.”

“I did,” Shouyou tried, voice shaky with angry tears that hadn’t fallen. “You took it and put it in the register! I saw you!”

“You didn’t see sh-“

“What’s going on?” A deep voice called from behind him, the whole store place going quiet. “Shouyou?”

“Ushijima-sama,” the man said, “this boy came in and ordered a lot of seeds. I’ve gotten the seeds for him now he ain’t wanna give me my money. He’s tryna scam me! Keeps saying he’s already paid me.”

Okay, now Shouyou was crying. “That is such-“ a deep breath before he turned to look at the older “-such a fucking lie, Wakatoshi-san. I paid him! And he put the money in the register before he went to get the seeds.”

The salesman opened his mouth to interject but Ushijima stopped him. “How much is the bill? I will pay for it.”

The shorter’s body reacted before his brain could fully process what the man just said. His hand reached forward to grab Ushijima’s hand as he yelled out a loud, “no!”

“Shouyou?” The other asked, looking down at him.

“I- I can’t let you pay, Wakatoshi-san.” The boy insisted.

“Stubborn little bitch,” the salesman spat, making him flinch back. “Someone willingly wants to cover your debt and you still wanna argue wi’ me.”

Shouyou remained quiet for a few minutes before his eyes caught on something. “Does it work?” he murmured, the old man asking him to speak up.

“Your security camera,” he asked again, voice louder this time. “does it work?”

Like moths to a flame, the eyes of every single person watching the scene snapped up to the camera that sat in between the tacky Easter decorations.

“As a matter of fact,” the man said, smiling. “It does.”

“I want to watch the footage,” Ushijima said, pointing at the countertop for the man to put the small tv that was connected to the cameras. The man did as he was told as the older turned to Shouyou. “Dry your tears, Shouyou. This will prove you’re not lying.”

His face burned red as he wiped at his face; now he was being treated like a child because he started crying like one. “You believe me?”

“You haven’t given me a reason to doubt you.” He said gently, turning to the salesman. ”Play it.”

Shouyou had never been to a court or experienced a court case but he wanted to believe that the feeling he felt when the tape showed him paying the man was something close to how it would feel to win a case.

Now everyone who had yelled at him from the crowd was apologizing and making crazy demands from the older man on his behalf.

“Goshiki,” Ushijima called out, the younger perking up almost immediately. “Carry Shouyou’s seeds to the car.”

The younger turned at the sound of his name, surprised to see a taller man with a black bowl cut standing at akimbo behind him

“Yes, Ushijima-sama!” He exclaimed and Shouyou thought it was safe to assume this was the ‘Goshiki’

“You don’t have to do all that,” Shouyou insisted, carrying some boxes from the taller one who vehemently tried to refuse. “I’m perfectly capable of carrying a few boxes myself.”

“I can carry them all.” The driver stated as they walked out to the car, earning a light giggle from Shouyou.

“Then how would you unlock the car?” Shouyou asked, watching the taller move all the boxes he was carrying to one hand and unlocking the car. “I’d have still lifted a few off you.”

“I’m very strong, Shouyou-sama,” he insisted, “I’d be able to carry them all in one hand like this.”

“I don’t doubt that you are, it’s just in my nature to help.” the red-haired man smiled as they loaded the seeds into the trunk. “And the ‘sama’ honorific is a bit too much for me, Shouyou is also fine.”

“But you are Ushijima-sama’s friend,” the other tried, eyebrows pinching together in confusion. “I should address anyone on his level as I address him.”

“Please I’m more of an acquaintance than a friend,” the shorter laughed, “And I’m certainly not on his level- I’m just a florist at a shop he visited a while ago in Kami.”

“Oh uh, Hinata’s flowers?” The other asked after racking his head for the name. “I took him there when we had nowhere else to get flowers.”

“Yes, that one.” He was silently thanking the other for driving Ushijima there. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, feel free to talk to me with a little familiarity.”

“Oh, I’m Goshiki Tsutomu!” The taller shot out, stretching out his hand to take the other’s own. “Nice to meet you Shouyou-kun”

“Nice to meet you too, Tsutomu-kun,” Shouyou said, watching the other burn up at the sound of his first name. “I hope we can be friends.”

“You-you’re very pretty, Shouyou-kun.” The taller stammered out, watching Shouyou’s face burn red to match his own.

“Shouyou,” came a deep voice, Ushijima was done sorting out things inside it seemed. “You’re going to your flower shop, correct?”

“Yes, Wakatoshi-san.” The other confirmed, nodding his head.

“Then I’ll take you,” He said, opening the door for him. “Goshiki, to Kami.”

The car ride was quiet for a while until Shouyou decided to speak up “Thank you for helping me out back there, Wakatoshi-san,” Shouyou said. His voice was light but it seemed to reverberate through the car just fine. “I’d have probably just cried and lost my money and seeds.”

“Although crying is not an ideal for me I understand you must have been frustrated by the situation,” the man said coolly, taking his chauffeur by surprise. The black haired man knew just how much his boss abhorred tears. “It was very brave of you standing your ground when the odds were against you like that”

Shouyou flushed because, yes, the slightest compliment from anyone made him giddy. “Thank you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Ushijima continued, “Why are you buying so many seeds at once? Preparation for a big event?”

Shouyou fiddled with his fingers and let out an anxious laugh, this was embarrassing. “I wish,” he started with a chuckle, glancing up at the other shyly. “It’s actually because of something you told me the uh… last time or would I say the first time? The first time we met.”

Ushijima was confused. “I said something? I said many things, Shouyou, you’d have to remind me which one.”

“No haha I’m referring to the time when you asked me why I was a florist even though I was bad at flowering coordination and balance,” he said before righting himself, picking at his fingers shyly. “I know you held no ill intent behind it. It just got me thinking for a while, why was I a florist?”

“I thought about it for a while, it took me some time but I came to terms with the fact that I did this because I loved to, not because it was a family business or because I was looking for money; it was a passion of mine. And I figured if it was something I claimed to love I should at least put my whole heart and soul into it. So I told my parents and started practising almost every day and I’m surprisingly getting really good at it… but of course if I need enough flowers for practice and for sale I’d need to buy a lot more seeds. So I jumped the gun and convinced my parents to let me buy three months worth of seeds, they really think we're gonna cash out so they let me, they have this weird faith in me.”

The shorter let out a little laugh before looking up. The car was dead silent and he could feel two pairs of eyes on him; one from the rearview mirror and one from the right.

“Sorry for talking so much, I tend to over sha-“

“Your determination, Shouyou,” Ushijima started, eyes alight with something fiery and intense. “Is not just admirable but beautiful as well.”

“Wakatos-“ Shouyou started, voice hitching in his throat as he met the eyes looking down at him.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” the other continued, words coming out of his mouth faster than his brain process. “I’d like to order a bouquet from you, of your own choice and design.”

“I’d love to give you one,” Shouyou whispered, fighting back a smile as the car came to a halt in front of the flower shop. Even Goshiki seemed to be dazed by the red head’s rant.

The two men got down from the car, Goshiki carrying the seeds behind them into the shop

“You redecorated,” Ushijima started, looking around the shop. “It looks very beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Shouyou said, crossing over to the other side of the counter. “We made a little more money last month so we added a few things, Natsu’s suggestions. Please have a seat.”

The taller man sat back into the quaint chair that wasn’t there the last time he came, eyes fixated on Shouyou who was back from the backroom and gliding around the room nimbly, snipping up different flowers to make his bouquet.

Ushijima couldn’t quite understand why he was more fixated on the man than the flowers, or why his stomach was going in loops and his heart beating so desperately in his chest. Was it right to akin this feeling to the thrill of a good kill? Probably not. Who related butterflies in the belly to murder anyways?

“Wakatoshi-san,” a light voice called, it was Shouyou. “Your bouquet.”

The older’s mouth almost fell open, how much had he stared at the florist that he completely lost track of time, this was bad. “It’s beautiful Shouyou,” just like you, “you’ve grown so much in such little time, it is incredibly impressive” you’re absolutely mind blowing.

“You flatter me, Wakatoshi-san,” he said, cheeks dusting pink “this is not my best, I’ll do a better one the next time you come so make sure to stop by again.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Ushijima said, cradling the bouquet in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. He brought out his wallet and paid the right amount to Shouyou even though the shorter one tried to refuse with light claims of ‘it’s on the house’ “I’ll definitely come by again, I’d love to see just how much more you can grow.”

“I’d love it if you do,” Shouyou said, watching the man leave. “I’ll improve much more”

He sighed heavily once he was sure the man had driven off, grabbing the shirt over his wildly beating heart and sliding down the counter, how did the time go by so fast?

The shorter man listened to the very faint sound of the car driving off, letting out a slight squeal and pressing his palms against his reddening cheeks, ears and neck. What the hell was going on in his chest? It felt like rampaging elephants in his ribcage but he was enjoying it

At that point, as the universe stopped for a split second, both men struggled to understand why they felt the way they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you make it to the end? if yes then thank you! i always appreciate feedback and comments!


End file.
